


Hey...

by accidentallybroken



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Coming Out, I Don't Even Know, It's National Coming Out Day, M/M, National Coming Out Day, Supportive friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: Simon Snow coming out to different people, with mixed reactions.





	1. Hey, Penny...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good, it's probably not, but... Spot the Fangirl reference.

     Penelope looked up as Simon walked into the room. She was surprised at the wings out of the corner of her eye, though she supposed she'd better get used to it. He was wearing tired and upset looking still, but he had cleaned up. He wasn't crying anymore, so that was good, but Penelope was still worried about him. She wasn't sure what to expect, as he looked at the ground nervously for a second.

    "Hey, Penny..." 

     "Yeah, Simon?", she said, more slowly and quietly than normal, though it was only slowed to a normal person's pace. He took in a deep breath.

      "PennyI'msortofgaybutnotreallyIguessIjustlikeBazandIwantedyoutoknow." Penelope took a second to sort that statement through. Simon exhaled. 

      "Si, I kind of already figured it out. I mean, you haven't been the most subtle." Simon looked confused. "Well, he keeps calling you love, you are always holding his hand, and you've been obsessed with him for years!" Simon blushed a little. To his everlasting credit, he did not try to argue. 

    "Yeah, I guess I have, just a little, haven't I?" Penelope snorted. A tall figure, about 6'1, appeared in the door frame. 

     "Snow?" Simon turned around. Penelope smiled slyly. 

     "Speak of the devil." Baz arched an eyebrow. 

     "You were talking about me? Bunce, consider me flattered." Simon stuttered out a retort.

      "No, we were talking about... the devil." He finished lamely. Baz looked amused, and turned around. Simon trotted up behind him, and grabbed his hand. Penelope watched them leave with an amused expression.

    "Have fun, Simon!" She yelled, as an afterthought. 


	2. Hey, Agatha...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the mixed reactions.

Agatha turned around, as her phone made a bleeping noise. She sighed, and scrolled down the screen. There was a notification from Simon. She debated for a moment, and then clicked on it. His face pulled up on the screen, moving back and forth before he figured out where to look. "Hi, Simon."  
"Hey." There was an awkward silence. "How are you?"  
"Fine."  
"That's good. Okay, so I have to tell you something." Agatha felt tired all of the sudden.  
"Okay... What is it?" Simon took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder. Agatha suddenly had an idea. "Simon, are you and Penelope dating?" Simon looked startled.  
"No, no way... Ew. I mean, she's my best friend, but... no. It's nothing like that. But what I have to tell you is sort of like that, but not really..." His voice trailed off.  
"Just tell me."  
"Okay." Simon took a deep breath. "So, you know how I used to like you, and you're a girl? Well- crowley, how do I say this? This is hard. Um, so I used to like you, and you were great and all, and..." An idea seemed to occur to him suddenly. " I don't still like you, if that's what you're wondering, um, I'm over you. Not that you didn't matter, of course. I guess, what I'm trying to say is-"  
"Spit it out." Agatha said, a little too harshly, in hindsight. Simon turned pink. Agatha looked down at her cream colored dress, and sighed. She wondered how long this would take.  
"I'm sort of dating a guy now." Simon blurted. That wasn't what she was expecting. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she tried to put her face into an expressionless mask, in case any of those emotions came through on her face.  
"So... you're gay? Funny, and I always thought that you always liked me."  
"No-!" Simon ran his finger through his hair in frustration. "I guess I'm bi, or whatever. I don't know if it mattered. I did like you, I really did. And... I like him too, but, no offense, my relationship with him feels more real than it did with you." He looked at the table that his laptop was sitting on. Agatha reflected. The fact that the relationship wasn't real was probably her fault, but...  
"So, who is this amazing boyfriend of yours?" She said coldly. Simon looked up slightly, as the door slammed offscreen behind him.  
"Simon?" Simon cursed.  
"Merlin, no, he wasn't supposed to get here this soon." Agatha was sure she knew who the voice was. She was even more sure as Baz, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, came into view.  
"Oh. Hello, Wellbelove. Am I interrupting something? " Simon sighed, and looked at the table.  
"Simon... you're dating Baz? The boy you hate, the boy who you spent our entire childhood being suspicious about? I thought you thought he was EVIL Simon, not a dating opportunity."  
"Agatha, no, you don't understand-" Simon stopped, unsure of what to say. Baz looked at her with a slight chill in his expression, and walked off, out of the screen.  
"Maybe you're right Simon, I don't understand." She hit the power button on her phone, and walked away.  
She didn't know why she cried, later. She didn't feel anything towards Simon, or Baz, for that matter, still. She didn't really think she had ever felt something for either of them. She was just tired, and confused, and just done with love and all those confusing problems that came with it.  
She was just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. That was bad, and I got the characterization and flow all wrong, but I'm going to post it anyway.


End file.
